King Of Ikana Canyon
by LinkXDarkLink00
Summary: from the time that should have never been Dark and Link were separated their memories of each other lost. Link desperate to save Termina goes to face the final temple. Stone tower, Ikana Castle where the new King of Ikana Canyon resides. Link is met with the reason he left Hyrule in the first place, his journey to find a lost friend. Boyxboy story dont like dont read rated M
1. Chapter 1

Dark Link king of Ikana Canyon and king of the Garo, a mysterious demonic race of shadow warriors. He waited patiently for the intruder to enter his throne room. Dark had been annoyed no one had ever been stupid enough to come to his castle little own make it to him. But there was something strange about this intruder Dark could feel it like there was a connection between them.

It excited Dark the closer he got to the throne room, he had to have amazing strength if he had made it this far. Finally the intruder was here right behind the door, Dark stood eagerly. The door on the opposite end of the room opened revealing a 15 year old boy dressed in a forrest green tunic, some how this seemed so familiar to the king of Ikana.

The boys body type was similar to that of the king himself. He was muscular his tight clothing made it very easy to tell that part. The boy wore the same clothes that the king of Ikana wore, except the king wore a black version of the tunic with darker gauntlets and boots. He didn't see the boys face it was covered by a Garo mask. Dark scoffed like anyone in his clan would fall for a trick like that.

"I can't see it, but I sense there's a thirst for blood looming all around us" I snickered quietly listening to the fairy warning her master.

"I can feel it too Tatle." The boys voice ran through my head with a torrent of memories. A blond haired boy with cerulean eyes, a room of illusions. I felt the tears running down my cheeks, Link my lover in the time that should have never been. I had been looking for him, when I ended up in Termina. There were rumors of the boy in green asking about Ikana Canyon. I followed after the rumors hoping Link would be waiting for me. When I got there I was ambushed by the Garo who claimed I was their king, they locked away my memories and left me here. I appeared before Link making myself visible, my cloak still hiding my features. Link took a step back cautiously making sure he was prepared for an attack.

"Who are you who dares trespass into the Castle of Ikana" I help my sword out pointing it at his face. Link didn't speak he simply unsheathed his sword and brought up his shield in a defensive stance.

"I will ask again, who are you who dares trespass into my castle!" I growled louder wishing Link would speak and remove that silly mask so I could see his cerulean eyes once more.

"I am Link, im here to learn the Elegy of Emptiness from the king of Ikana, I need it to enter stone tower!" Link replied his voice echoing loudly in the chamber, making me smile under the cloak. Link was still the fearless boy who dragged him out of the room of illusions.

"Best me in battle and I will teach you the song. Oh and take off the mask its an insult to my people." I said shaking my head in mock anger. Link lifted the mask off and tucked it into his tunic. I felt a sigh escape my lips as I finally saw his beautiful tan face. I smiled looking into the mesmerizing cerulean eyes that I had fallen in love with.

"Shall we begin?" Link said twirling his sword a fierce look illuminating his features. I nodded pulling out my second sword. Link and I circled each other for a moment before I dove forward slashing at what I thought was his chest. He blocked it with his shield making me lose my balance, I stumbled back as he brought his sword down hard close to my feet. I back flipped and went forward again smiling to myself when he put up his mirror shield to block me again. I simply dove into the shadows and came back up behind him slicing his back as I jumped back up. Link hissed in pain quickly spinning around to slice the area where I had just been.

I saw the trail of blood from his back sliding in a ribbon down his leg. I felt my whole body tremble with desire, I always had a weakness when I drew Links blood. I hadn't even realized Link was charging at me when I did it was too late he sliced at my shoulder loosening my cloak. I almost moaned at the familiar sting of my flesh being sliced open. I had always loved pain, more so when it was Link inflicting it. Am I a masochist? Definitely.

I back flipped making him charge at me again this time he stabbed and I grinned it was the room of illusions all over again. I hopped up on his blade and watched his eyes go wide. The cloak decided it had had enough abuse at that exact moment and fluttered down to the ground. It hit the floor soundlessly behind me and suddenly I could feel myself swaying on the sword. I was stupid, I couldn't fight the wave of dizziness that crashed over me at that moment. I clutched my bloodied shoulder and fell forward.

My vision was blurring quickly but I distinctly saw Link drop his sword and catch me. Then everything went completely black."You know I could never stop loving you Dark, I would never forget you." Link murmured a smile on his face. He pressed a gentle kiss to my lips before he played the song of time. It was the last time I saw him


	2. Chapter 2

My head felt so heavy, I slowly sat up hissing as a pain shot through my shoulder.

"Hey you shouldn't be moving yet." I looked beside me to see Link rubbing his eyes and stretching. We were in my bedroom within the castle, I smiled slightly seeing neither of us were wearing our tunics just our leggings.

"Can you do me a favor since your up?" I met his gaze and tilted my head slightly. He put a gauze in my hand and sat in front of me, I smiled and began rolling the gauze over his torso covering the wound I had inflicted.

"Sorry about that" I said looking at the gauzed wound.

"I should be more sorry you actually fell unconscious from my wound." I blushed looking down and away from his intense gaze.

"So whats your name?" Link said sitting cross legged on the bed.

"Dark" I whispered hoping he would have some from of reaction to it.

"Dark? That's an interesting name." You gave it to me… Don't you remember?

"I was meaning to ask, why do you look like me?" I felt a sharp pain deep in my heart as I met his gaze. So he really didn't remember me, I guess its to be expected. I looked down at my hands I could tell him, I want to tell him. But he would never believe me, the time that should have never been was erased from his memory.

His words before he left stung my heart, so much for never forgetting. He lied, he promised hed never forget, that he could never forget. I swallowed back the knot that was now tightening in my throat, I could feel the warm salt trails of tears as they fell from my eyes.

"You, lied." I said softly not even realizing I said it aloud. I started clutching my silver hair tightly wishing there was something I could do.

"I lied? About what?" Link said crawling in front of me his finger forcing my chin up.

"You said you wouldn't forget." I whispered through the tears. He slowly wiped my tears away and wrapped his arms around my shoulders tightly. I clutched him tightly and hid my face in small expanse of his soft sun-kissed neck. I took in the all too familiar scent of the forrest that always clung to Link. I finally pulled away after a moment and stared at the blond boy, he gave me a sheepish grin I swear I felt my heart melt.

"Sorry it just looked like you needed that." He said scratching his head, a tint of pink dusting his cheeks.

"Link!" We both turned to the yellow fairy who was flying above our heads. Oh shit! Not another Navi! Why goddesses why must you punish me!

"You have to get the song!" Links eyes lit up as he muttered a quick apology to the fairy and turned to me.

"Ill teach you the song, in the drawers over there I have an ocarina could you bring it to me." I said pointing at the drawers on the far side of the room. Link hopped off the bed and opened the drawers freezing when his eyes were met with a green fairy ocarina. He slowly picked it up walking over to me his eyes trained on the instrument almost as if it was familiar to him.

It had to be familiar, Saria gave it to him and he gave it to me. I watched him hesitate before he offered it to me. I took it gently brushing my fingers against his, I didn't miss how he blushed and looked away.

"Are you ready." His eyes met mine and he blushed harder. Whats going on in that mind of yours hero? I smirked imagining all the sexy little scenarios that were playing out in that over active imagination of his.

"I…wha…" oh sweet innocent link, just tell me what you want id be happy to give it to you. I just smiled sweetly and I raised an eyebrow lifting the ocarina.

"O-oh yes." He said grabbing his ocarina from my nightstand. I winced as I forced myself up and out of the bed.

I stumbled and Link caught me, my hands were planted on his chest intimately. We were so close together I looked up into his eyes and it felt like time had stopped. Azure met ruby and it was like an electric line was holding us together. My heart raced under the intensity of the gaze he was giving me.

"L- " I was about to call his name when I felt his cool breath against my lips. His earthy scent filled my nose I felt my head start to spin, I could feel him trembling. I could feel myself slipping into the azure abyss that was Links eyes. When those eyes focused on my lips I cursed myself for my non lacking self control.

Link was flushed his breath coming in quick little pants of expectation. I almost smiled at the reaction I was having on him, it was good to know that the hero was still attracted to his shadow. Then finally I couldn't take it anymore I slowly leaned up to press my lips the the blonds. Links eyes were about to flutter shut as he also leaned down to meet the shadows lips with his own.

"Are you guys going to stare at each other all day or are you going to teach Link the song!" We both nearly jumped out of our skin as the fairy spoke. I sent her the most vicious glare I could muster before I pulled away from Link standing at the foot of the bed. Link looked away blushing madly making me want to just grab his wrist and force him on the bed to take everything I had to give.

I sighed softly knowing that was completely out of the question but that didn't mean that I wasn't going to do it at some point. I remembered the words the old king spoke that day when I defeated him.

"To return true light to this land, you must seal the doors of Stone Tower where the winds of Darkness blow through. But Stone Tower is an impenetrable stronghold. Hundreds of soldiers from my kingdom would not even be able to topple it. It is far too reckless for one to take on such a challenge. ...And so... I grant to you a soldier who has no heart. One who will not falter in the Darkness." I slowly played the song that the old king had taught me. Once then once more I played the elegy of emptiness feeling the notes reverberate through the high ceilinged chamber.

Then I sat and listened as Link took up playing the song with the ocarina of time. The song itself was eerie and sent chills down the spines of both boys, but the calm that came with it was also indescribable. Link stood absolutely ridged almost as if he were being molded out of clay. I tried not to stare at the strange soldier that was left in the wake of the eerie melody. Suddenly a thought snuck into my head.

Was this what Sheik felt when he aided the hero in his quest? I snickered to myself and wondered what Sheik would say now if he saw that I took his job. When I finally looked up Links fairy was looking at me like I was crazy while her master was poking and prodding the statue he had created.

"Thank you" Link said a gentle smile gracing his pink lips. I just smiled back at him for a moment before realizing he had to go now. I felt all the strength drain from my body and I collapsed on to the floor. I would be alone again trapped in this castle like I was in the room of illusions.

"Dark!" Link cried falling to his knees to check on me. His strong kind hands were on my shoulders gently shaking me to get my attention. I looked up at him with fear plain as day on my face. I couldn't stand being away from Link. Not again I didn't want to be away from him another second.

"What's wrong?" Link questioned softly. It was almost a if he was afraid to speak to loudly I would get scared off.

"When you leave I'm going to be all alone again." Links eyes became sympathetic I could tell he didn't like the idea of leaving me here either.

"Come with me you can obviously hold your own in a fight we can seal away the evil in stone tower together?" I looked into his eyes honestly surprised.


	3. Chapter 3

Link

"Go with you?" I frowned, did he not want to come with me? Well he is a king here so theres no way hed give up his life style for one like mine.

"Id love to" I looked up with wide eyes, he was smiling softly at me. Something about him had my head screaming YOU KNOW HIM! But that wasn't possible I would have remembered having a twin. I grinned finally having a companion to share my life style with me! I was so happy I could- before I could stop myself I was on top of the 16 year old boy. He was pinned beneath me with my lips against his, I froze about to pull away when I felt his hand tangle in my hair. His other hand wrapped around my back pushing our lower bodies making me groan. I looked down at him panting helplessly as he kept grinding against me.

"Daaark!" I moaned "we need to stop!" I whispered but I didn't sound confident at all.

"I don't want to Link, it feels so good." Dark whimpered pulling me into another kiss, his tongue moved against mine massaging mine and tangling it with his sloppily. Something about the way we were touching felt so right, so familiar that had me rubbing my hands up his abs. I closed my eyes and before me was hyrule field.

I was on my back staring at the blue sky and there was a boy lying on chest sleeping soundly. His soft snores were soothing making my eyes droop until I fell asleep beneath him. I pulled away looking into the ruby eyed boy beneath me, he was the one on my chest in that memory. He looked so beautifully naughty, his hair was sprawled around him like a white halo. His pale face was pink and covered in a thin sheen of sweat making him look adorably disheveled. I buried my face in his neck and inhaled his raspberry scent loving how he squirmed against me his back arching to press his body against mine.

It was pure warmth skin against skin as I bit into his neck sucking roughly making him gasp and moan right into my ear. I felt a surge of liquid heat course through my veins until it found its way between my legs filling me with need. We both froze at the sound of ringing bells, I forgot about Tatle. I looked up to see a very pink fairy covering her eyes from what was happening before her. I quickly scrambled off of Dark who moaned in protest. He sat up glaring at the fairy who ran to hide in my hat.

I sighed grabbing my clothes and slipping them over my my body, I smiled seeing Dark pouting as he followed suit putting his black tunic on. Once we were dressed and our gear was packed I put on my gibdo mask and tried to give Dark one of my other masks so the redeads wont attack him. Needless to say he wouldn't take it he just put another cloak on covering his face and led me to the door. We walked out and the redeads didn't even react ad Dark passed them they acted as though he belonged there.

I watched him as he walked in front of me. We walked out into the courtyard I took off my mask, Dark flinched as someone dropped down in front of us. I pulled out my sword and readied my shield whoever it was obviously wasn't happy. He was dressed in a purple and gold cloak that matched that of the Garo. He got down on one knee in front of Dark before standing up.

"I-its you, Sheik." Dark stuttered looking a bit more pale than normal. The man pulled the hood of his cloak down, he was blond with ruby eyes just like Dark.

"Master, what do you think your doing?" Dark looked away from him taking my hand in his.

"I have no reason to answer to you! I am your king you will stay out of these matters." Dark said but his confidence was wavering.

"Master" the man warned glaring directly at me and our Linked hands. I glared tightening my grip and lacing my fingers through Darks to face this guy.

"I hope you know what your doing Master" the man sneered before disappearing into thin air. We walked together to a hill it looked like a face and the stairway was a tongue needless to say it grossed me out. Together we made our way inside and were met with three switches and three large clay blocks on the other side of a chasm.

Dark

We ended up making it to the entrance of stone tower temple. It was a large face with the entrance being its mouth. The eyes were on fire and the face was accented with beige and orange making it look like a tribal deity. Link was panting it took us about three hours to get to where we were. Link had taken to holding my hand as often as he could not that I minded I loved when we touched. He Linked his arm through mine as we entered, I bLinked seeing another face molded into the wall on the opposite end of the room. One eye was closed while the other had a golden eye switch.

A bit lower was a barred door the platform extended out and had a real bombchu crawling over it. Those things always disgusted me they were like large rats with a bomb for a tail. I pointed at the two dragonflys flying around the two doors on the opposite sides of each other. We both pulled out our bows and took aim, when we let our arrows fly I snickered as Link missed his target while mine burned away.

Link shot me a glare and readied his bow once more hitting his target. We readied our bows and took aim once more him for the eye across the room I took aim for the bombchu still running around. I crouched down and closed one eye to get a better view of my target. Our arrows flew out at the same time simultaneously hitting our targets.

Right as the bombchu burst in a small explosion a small chest appeared in its place. I put away my bow and grabbed my sword nodding for Link to head forward and check the chest. I slowly walked over to watch Link as he cartwheeled over to the middle platform. I leaned back against a metal pillar sliding to the ground as Link opened the chest. A strange pink fairy swirled around him complaining that she had been broken and he needed to bring her pieces to the fairy fountain before hiding in his tunic.

I slowly slid down and sat resting for a moment as Link did a back flip to reach my platform again.

"You alright Dark?" I simply nodded, but I had been feeling dizzy ever since I had left the castle. I felt my strength draining as Link knelt down to inspect me. I grasped the folds of his tunic as he yelped. I pulled him closer claiming his tasty lips, he was so hesitant before he gave in to me. I felt my world go black once more.


End file.
